Xion
Xion is a nation in this world provided that since so that than when unless once if even because although wherever until so that by the time lest in order that in case introduction. History Civilization In February of 2017, the president of New Deutschland convinced Raymond4268 to start a new nation. He and 50,000 people went into the forest and started building. "Gradual" Increase in population Xion had reached 100,000 people in about 2 weeks. Now some of you might say, "That's a lot of population in a short amount of time!" and to that I say, "Exactly, now shush." Asteroid Impact (1-26 April 2017) One day, the world's scientists warned everyone to evacuate the world using rockets and to go to another planet. The whole world combined their technology and materials to create a spaceship for each of the nations. The twist was that only 50,000 people could go onto the ship. Of course, these 50,000 people were not randomly chosen. Instead, the people who were "superior" to most people were chosen. Some of these people include the president, the riches, and some smart scientists who warned the people in the first place. The spaceship took off and sometime after it had reached space, it started its interstellar warp into deep space. A New Start The warp took about 10 minutes, and after that the landing procedure started. Many nations rushed to get their new country started as soon as possible, while other nations spaceships were destroyed either while warping, or crash landing on the new planet. Raymond4268 took the approach of waiting a few days, then landing, for a very relaxing experience. Once all the people had landed, they immediately started rebuilding a new city. They named it Ziamont, after nothing in particular. New Beginnings People began to come to the new nation, and history began again. Xion was relatively peaceful until the president decided that they would extract and find every resource inside the country borders. The planet was now crammed with many many nations and the President had another "great idea". Going to war. War The president initiated a few wars on small countries over the course of a month. Most of these wars were because the President of those nations had disappeared completely or temporarily. The president commands the country, of course and without the President/Prime Minister/Dictator, the country somehow comes to a standstill and cannot react to incoming attacks for some reason. Xion had not thought of recording wars so any details on who they attacked are now lost forever. At this time, the president again thought of a "wonderful idea". Declaring war on the most powerful nation in the world of Petram, Rubidum. After a few days of pleading to the Dictator of Rubidum, war was finally canceled and there were no disastrous losses of life. Joining an Alliance After all these shenanigans of wars, the President had an actually good idea, joining an alliance. The first thought was joining the most powerful alliance at the time, Legion, but this idea was rejected in favour of the first invite the president got in his mail. An invite from someone in The Imperial Requiem. Why not? Well there was no reason not to so we accepted the invite and BAM! Xion had been quickly introduced into a whole new part of politics.Category:Nations